1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an implement for automatically milking a dairy animal, such a cow.
2. Description of the Related Art
International patent application WO 01/03497 A1 discloses a method wherein a teat cup is monitored by means of a mass inertia sensor. The relevant teat cup forms part of an implement for automatically milking a cow, which is further provided with a robot arm. The teat cup comprises a casing and a liner, so that areas are created that are separated from each other. These areas are each in communication with a line, in order to apply a milking vacuum in the area inside the liner and to apply a pulsating, or pulsation vacuum in the area between the liner and the casing. Thanks to the pulsation vacuum there is alternately achieved a suction phase and a release phase.
The robot arm has a holder in which the teat cup is detachably received and which remains in connection with the teat cup by means of an adjustable cord. The robot arm moves the teat cup to a teat, after which a vacuum is applied to the teat cup, as a result of which the teat cup is attached to the teat. Subsequently, the robot arm is moved away. If it appears from a signal from the mass inertia sensor that the teat cup falls from the teat, the vacuum is removed. Moreover, the cord is tightened in order to move the teat cup to the holder in the robot arm. Subsequently, the teat cup is attached again to the teat with the aid of the robot arm.
A disadvantage of the known method is that it is expensive and insufficiently reliable.